


Gum and Fangs

by Angel_Revenue2324



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Revenue2324/pseuds/Angel_Revenue2324
Summary: so I wrote this on my spare time so please read I promise its worth it thanks.





	1. Time is time

Marshall’s breath was heavy as he got up and transformed back to his human form, blood dripped from his lips and hands. The bloody and dead body of the ice queen laid before him as a mangled corpus, he turned to Gumball with a look of worry. “Gumball?” his voice was hoarse; dropping to his knees, he hugged the candy prince who was silent, cradling their newborn child in his arms. Gumball was staying with Marshall, when ice queen had attacked them; he had given birth while Marshall fought with Simian. Finally, Gumball took a deep breath and sobbed the fear finally starting to kick in, just as he did; the baby started crying as well. Marshall held his lover close, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him. However, Gumball pushed Marshall away. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” He yelled out, looking at Marshall with so much hatred, standing up was hard but Gumball did it anyway. Blood and sticky mucus slipped down his thighs and dripped onto the floor. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” He hiccupped holding the baby close to his chest; he was shaking in fear and pain. Marshall Eyes widened in shock and pain, he stepped back from Gumball letting him go “Gummy what’s the matter it’s me, Marshall...?” he went to touch his shoulder, but stopped when Gumball yelled at him, “Gummy what’s wrong, and why won’t you let me touch you!” He said trying to sound calm and not panicked, he did not understand why Gumball was looking at him like that, his once pink eyes that held nothing but love and kindness were twisted and filled with hatred and pain.

 What was worse it was directed only to him. Gumball looked around and picked up Marshalls flannel, after everything that happened it was in perfect condition, he slipped it on. The baby stopped crying once he could caught the scent of his father and mother, Gumball smiled sweetly to the baby, “His name is Leonardo…” his face turned cold once he looked back up at Marshall. “And I don’t want you ever coming near us again!” He said angrily as he stumbled through the rubble, almost falling if it was not for Marshall catching him when he did, “Please Gumball you’re tired and lost a lot of blood.” He tried to calm Gumball down, Gumball closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Marshall’s arms around him and holding him tightly, inhaling deeply imprinting Marshall’s scent into his mind Gumball recoiled and pushed back. “NO!” He sobbed tears pouring down his face, Marshall was feeling panicked the love of his life and child were rejecting his touch and feared him. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!” he yelled back his eyes starting to water, as he approached Gumball, who flinched, “YOU’RE A MONSTER! WE WILL DIE IF WE STAY WITH YOU!” He yelled. Marshall’s heart stopped and flinched at Gumball’s words, the very lips he had kissed and told him, I love you. Were now calling him a monster and dangerous, but why? He looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood turning around he saw his reflection, and mouth was bloody with the dead queen’s blood. He looked like the very definition of a monster. Marshall watched as Gumball started to whistle calling his bird to him, Marshall rushed to Gumballs side and grabbed his hand turning to face him.

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME GUMMY, I LOVE YOU!” He cried. Gumball looked at Marshall the vampire he loved deeply, wanted nothing but to kiss him. And be held by him, he turned away. “I CAN NOT HAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU AT MY SIDE ANY LONGER YOU ARE BAD FOR ME MARSHALL LEE AND MY KINGDOM. EVEN FOR OUR—NO MY CHILD.” He answered hating every word that he spoke, but he had too. Marshall was just too dangerous, He could not risk it. “You are now banished from the candy kingdom forever; I don’t want to see you ever! For the sake of my child and mine.” Marshall’s eyes were still wide and confused, no matter how Gumball said it he did not want to let go just like that. “No, NO THAT BABY IS AS MUCH MINE AS HE IS YOURS. YOU CAN’T TAKE MY CHILD FROM ME!” Gumball’s bird Rose arrived seeing the situation she flew down and covered Gumball protectively fluffing her feathers  and hissing aggressively at Marshall, Gumball slowly but surely got on and petted Rose’s head. “I can and I will. You Marshall Lee the Vampire King is no longer allowed in the castle, if not for business then. You are not to set foot in my kingdom.” He whispered to Rose were he wanted to go, “Don’t follow us my love. And respect my wishes.” Marshall was angry and heartbroken how could the love of his life do this to him, looking at gumball he saw for just a split second the broken heart ache in gumballs eyes as he said this. “NO PLEASE GUMBALL…GUMBALL!” He yelled out, watching Gumball’s bird take off and fly away. Falling to his knees he wailed loudly into hands, he lost everything he ever cared about…everything.

When Gumball finally made it to the castle, he was rushed to the lab were a doctor took care of him and Leonardo, a few days past until Gumball was able to get back up and walking. He started his day as if nothing had happened, between him and Marshall. He took care of Leo, during the day he did as much as he could to spend as much time with him, at night peppermint took the small prince to his nursery leaving Gumball alone in the room he use to share with Marshall. It was those time he wished he never had said all those hateful words; he hugged the flannel to his chest and cried. He wanted nothing but to be held and kissed by his lover, whom he turned away when he was most vulnerable, he had promised Marshall they would be together forever. However, after seeing him kill Ice Queen he did not feel safe anymore, he turned in the bed hugging Marshall’s pillow. It stilled smelled like him.

During the few days Gumball was in recovery peppermint maid reached out to Marshall worried sick about Gumball, after telling her what had happened. She told him not to worry Gumball was probably in shock and everything would sort itself out…but it did not. A year had passed and nothing was fixed in between The Vampire King and the Candy Prince, meaning Marshall never got to see his son grow. Marshall became dark and cold he went back to the Nightosphere, where he became the ruler permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six years since the death of the ice queen, and the fight between Marshall and Gumball. Honoring Gumballs wishes, he stayed away from him and Leonardo. Peppermint maid would mail him pictures of Leo and of Gumball whenever she could, one day he was summoned to the candy kingdom for a meeting. He no longer wore simple clothes now he wore only royal attire. He arrived to the castle it felt weird to be back, he walked in and sat among the rest of the kings and princes. The room got quiet once Gumball walked in. “good evening gentlemen now let’s get started.”

Skip to the end of the meeting

Marshall was the first to leave; he stopped by a door and saw Leo who was playing with some soldiers. Looking side to side, he took a step in the room and smiled at, Leo. “Hey there kid whatcha doing?” he asked while squatting down to his level, Leo looked up at the dark haired man and immediately hugged him. Even though Leo was six, his mind developed at a higher rate than normal children were, he could derive a conclusion and figure out that Marshall was his father. By his scent and facial features, “Father…” he whispered while imprinting his scent on Marshall. Surprised Marshall hugged Leo back also imprinting his scent on his son, Leo purred in the fact that his father was accepting him and acknowledged him has his son. “How did you know that I was your father?” Marshall asked Leo curiously.

Leo looked up at his father and pointed at his fangs and ears then his nose referring to his scent of smell, Marshall smiled and chuckled softly. Leo then turned around a pick a pink doll that looked like a smaller version of Gumball, then tilted his to the side in question, Marshall sighed and floated in the air in a sitting position. Leo raised his arms up for Marshall to pick him up, complying with the baby’s wishes he picked him up and held him in his lap, “Well the reason your mother and I aren’t together is because the day you were born, I hurt someone really bad and that scared him. So he took you and kept you away, of course I never wanted that I love your mother and you” Leo hugged the doll and looked up at Marshall, who nodded. “Yes I still love your mother very much, if he would let me I would gladly marry him and live with you both…but it doesn’t seem like he would like that.” He explained to Leo who nodded and frowned at the doll, seeing this Marshall shook his head and kissed the doll. “Don’t hate your mother he did nothing wrong, and I don’t blame him at all.” Leo nodded and kissed the doll as well; he then kissed Marshall’s cheek and licked his neck. Showing his affection to Marshall, who took it and returned the love only gently licking his nose, Gumball watched from the doorway the exchange of affection between father and son. 

He felt his gut twist in guilt, biting his lip, to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks, he walked in. “Marshall Lee…” He could only manage a whisper. Looking up from Leo, Marshall looked at Gumball floating up in a standing position carrying Leo in his arms, “Yes, Prince Gumball?” Gumball flinched at his title hating that Marshall didn’t use his annoying nickname, “I need to talk to you please.” He said looking at the wall behind him still not able to look into his eyes fearing he would fall apart. Marshall hugged Leo tightly before setting him down, Leo held Marshall tightly not wanting to let go, but with a little purring he eventually let go. “Don’t go!” He said holding Marshall’s pants, Marshall smiled, “I’m not leaving I’m just going to talk with mommy” he said and walked out of the room with Gumball.


	3. Only sugar

Gumball lead Marshall to a guest room, closing the door he turned to Marshall, “What are you doing with Leonardo?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Marshall leaned against the door, “I didn’t do anything, but he knows I’m his father.” Gumball looked up and frowned, “But…I guess that’s to be expected he was always very smart.” He sighed, Marshall smirked, “And that I’m the only vampire he looks similar too.” Gumball sighed and rubbed his face, “Marshall I…stay away from him please.” Marshall frowned and shook his head, “No. you’ve had him for six years I want to be apart if his life.” He walked closer to Gumball till they were only inches apart, Gumball’s breath hitched as his heart speed up, he could smell Marshalls scent feel it wrap around him. He could feel Marshall’s cold hands cradle his cheek as they looked into each other’s eyes, “Gummy please I miss you, I love you please come back to me.” He pleaded, Gumball could feel his will falling apart, “I love you too idiot.” He whispered as he gripped Marshall’s shirt and pulled him close, and pressing their lips together hungrily. Marshall was surprised but kissed back just as wanting, wrapping his arms around Gumball’s waist. Gumball moaned loudly as Marshall slipped his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. “I love you Marshall, please I need you...~” He begged Marshall wanting him to touch him and make him feel like their first time; Marshall picked Gumball up by his thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. Gumball pushed his bottom over Marshall’s bulge, rolling his hips just as Marshall liked it. Marshall moaned as he started to get hard, his hands massaged Gumball’s bottom as he laid him on the bed.

Marshall ripped Gumballs shirt off him, and attacked his pink sweet chest with kisses, Gumball shivered and moaned loving the feeling of Marshall’s kisses all over his chest. He dug his fingers into Marshall’s dark locks and pulled his head back up kissing him desperately. Marshall chuckled and kissed back rubbing his bulge against Gumball’s thigh. Gumball bit his lip, moaning softly rubbing his thigh against Marshall’s hard bulge. His bottom ached and throbbed he wanted, no. needed Marshall now, “Now Marshall put it in now” He whimpered as he unbuttoned Marshall’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, Marshall smirked as he took off his shirt. Throwing it off, he tore off Gumball’s pants, bending down he ran his tongue over Gumball’s hole, lapping at it lovingly. “Ahhh…Marshi~” Marshall purred hearing his nickname coming off Gumball’s tongue, he gently bit Gumballs bottom. Gumball moaned so loudly that it echoed off the walls, making him blush darkly. Oh, he had missed this; the hot and intense pleasure only his husband could give him. The way his toes curled and his back arched, his arms wrapped around Marshall’s back and his nails scratched, digging into Marshall’s skin as pleasure filled his body, from Marshall’s thrusting into him deeply. 

Marshall thrusted into Gumball wanting to imprint his scent his claim on the candy prince, he made love to him like it their first time, like the night if their honeymoon. Marking his pink skin with his bites, thrusting in him hard and roughly. Savoring the hot pleasurable tightness Gumballs insides gave as he squeezed his cock. Marshall shot his hot release into Gumball tilting his hips; Gumball saw this and hoped he would get pregnant again. Even though they are still married, Gumball banishing Marshall made it so there was a small power grab. If Gumball and Marshall did not rekindle their marriage by the end of the year, the candy prince has to remarry. However, Gumball didn’t want anyone but Marshall. The vampire king knew this and was determined to fix things in between Gumball and himself, not able to bear the thought of someone other than him holding Gumball or seeing him as he is now. Marshall shook his head and buried his member deep into Gumball wanting to get him pregnant; Gumball came on both of their chests as Marshall hit his prostate. Both of them out of breath, Marshall laid Gumball down and he held his hips in the air. “What do you think you’re doing Marshall Lee?” Gumball asked knowing what he was doing; Marshall looked at Gumball and smiled. “Giving you another baby, I know you want it as bad as I do.” Gumball blushed because Marshall was right, seeing this Marshall held Gumball’s hips for another five minutes. 

Meanwhile Gumball, basked in the afterglow of sex, it had been a while since he had done the act. In a matter a fact, since he left Marshall. He moved his legs tilting Marshall’s chin up and tracing his jaw with his foot. Marshall growled playfully, it made Gumball’s heart soar to hear the familiar noise again. Gumball giggled when Marshall playfully nipped his toes.   
After Marshall set Gumballs hips down, but not after leaving a trail of love bites in his inner thigh area. Gumball sat up and pulled on Marshall’s arm, “Stay…” He whispered looking at Marshall in the eyes pleadingly, “Stay and be my king again, I’m sorry for being a Gumwad. But please I need you---Leo needs you.” He said truthfully. Marshall turned and looked at Gumball a small smirk gracing his lips, “Yes, you were a Gumwad, but…” He kissed Gumball deeply who kissed back just as lovingly, “You’re my Gumwad, and I love you.” He sat Gumball on his lap and rested his hands on his bottom. Kissing his face and licking his cheek affectionately, “Of course I will stay gummy.” Gumball hugged Marshall tightly and started to cry happily, “I love you Marshall Lee; I love you so damn much.” 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes this is the end but i am working on a squeal, so leave a comment down below if you would like for me to post the squeal. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
